As a comparator circuit, a chopper comparator circuit using an inverter circuit is known (e.g., see Patent Document 1). The conventional chopper comparator circuit using the inverter circuit includes first and second switch sections, a capacity section connected between output ends of the two switch sections and an input end of the inverter circuit, and a third switch section that selectively short-circuits the input/output ends of the inverter circuit.
Patent Document 1: Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. HEI 05-240887